Un rival inattendu
by Rosalie24
Summary: Austin attendit le retour d'Ally de son voyage. Mais il fit face à un rival, assez inattendu.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, voici une nouvelle fic qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis un moment. Je tiens à dire que j'ai écris deux version et comme j'arrive pas à choisir je poste les deux. Je tiens à préciser qu'il est mieux d'avoir regarder miraculous ladybug pour comprendre les dialogues. Donc si vous avez pas vu et voulez regarder, ne lisais pas la fic elle spoil les origines pour cette version et jackady pour l'autre (c'est à dire épisodes 25 et 26 et la 22). Voilà en espérant que cela vous plaise :D

* * *

Austin attendait Ally. Elle devait rentrer aujourd'hui, elle et son père étaient partit voir de la famille. La jeune fille avait pas mal manqué au blond. Mais aussi à leur deux autres amis. Alors avec eux, ils attendaient la brune.

Le blond avait déjà quelques idées d'endroit où il pourrait emmener, il pourrait même regarder les nuages avec elle si cela lui faisait plaisir, il n'avait qu'une envie passé du temps avec la fille de ses rêves et même de sa vie.

Finalement la jeune fille et son père arrivèrent à leur maison. Austin, Dez et Trish étant entrer grâce à la clé de secours. Ally se rua carrément dans la maison. Austin pensant pendant une seconde que c'est parce qu'il lui avait manquer.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune adulte. Austin ouvrit grand les bras prêt à serrer dans ses bras sa petite-amie. Il pouvait voir de coin des yeux ses deux meilleurs amis rouler leurs yeux avec un petit sourire.

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite, aucun des trois invités l'avait prévu. La jeune fille passa sous le bras de son petit-ami, le surprenant, pris ensuite la télécommande et alluma la télé.

Austin était complètement choqué. Il se retourna vers ses amis qui était en train de retenir un éclat de rire, de manière plus ou moins discret.

Une fois la télé allumé, une musique de générique de dessin-animé retentit dans l'appartement. Austin n'y croyais pas, Ally l'avait éviter pour un dessin-animé ?

« Aaah, heureuse de te revoir mon véritable amour, tu m'as manqué, dit la brune devant l'apparition d'un garçon blond à l'écran»

Le blond sentit son cerveau se stopper en entendant les mots "véritable amour" Comment ça son véritable amour ? Et lui dans tout ça ?

« Quand on était en voyages, commença le père de la jeune fille, se disant qu'il devait une explication au petit-ami de sa fille, Ally a vu une série nommé Miraculous Ladybug, elle en ai devenue fan. Et surtout du personnage principal masculin nommé Adrien, elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler son véritable amour»

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux face à l'explication de l'aîné. Il s'est fait volé sa copine par un personnage de dessin animé !

Il retourna son regard vers la fille qui hante chacune de ses pensées depuis quelques années maintenant. Il n'allait pas se laisser volé la fille de ses rêves par un personne qui n'est même pas réel ! Il était Austin Moon, après tout, il n'était pas du genre à laisser partir Ally sans rien faite.

Alors le jeune homme s'avança et se mit devant la télé. Avant qu'il put ne dire un mot, il sentit un coussin lui atterrir à la figure avec une injection de aller autre part que devant la télé de manière peu polie.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, Austin partit bien vite de sa position, Ally énervait n'est pas une bonne chose.

Il vit le rouquin et la latino-américaine le regarder secouer de fou rire. Le blond les adorait en temps normal, mais là tout de suite, il se demandait à quoi ils servaient.

Mais enfin il n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à ses deux prétendu amis. Il devait repartir à l'attaque.

Le blond changea donc de stratégie, à la place de se mettre devant la télé, il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Il l'a pris par la taille pour l'amener près de lui, il commença alors à donner de rapide bisous dans son cou. Heureusement que le père d'Ally était parti défaire les valises. Le blond se voyait mal faire se genre de chose devant le père de sa copine.

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement et aussi son plus grand désarroi, la jeune fille le repoussa. Depuis le temps qu'ils sont ensemble, Ally ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Le jeune homme essaya encore une fois.

« Austin, pas maintenant ! s'indigna la jeune fille, Tu ne vois que mon véritable amour est en train de se transformer en super-héro !»

Austin était de plus en plus désespérer. Si même les bisous dans le cou la laisser indifférente ! Que faire maintenant.

Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voyait la fille de ses rêves regarder un autre garçon, même si il venait d'un dessin-animé. En plus ce Adrien n'est pas si génial. Enfin en vérité, il trouvait qu'il était assez classe, surtout son attaque, mais ça il ne l'avouerais pas. Il avait sa fierté, après tout.

Finalement, le blond n'as pu que observer sa petite-amie regarder son dessin-animé. Et bien qu'elle regardait avec une magnifique lueur dans les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'elle l'ignore, il ne pouvait être fâcher contre elle. Elle était si belle quand elle était passionné.

« _Salut on peut dire que tu tombes à pic, à toi_ , dit le super-héros faisant rire Ally et grogner les autres.

– Oui, c'est vraiment le véritable amour d'Ally, dit Trish, Enfin après toi Austin, bien sûre ! ajouta la latino-américaine au regard que lui lança Austin»

Cela impressionner la jeune fille de voir son ami être aussi jaloux pour sa meilleure amie. En tout cas, Trish était vraiment heureuse qu'Ally est pu trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime comme Austin.

« _Oh oh, j'ai l'impression que c'est un pouvoir à usage unique,_ dit Chat Noir après avoir un peu bêtement utiliser son cataclysme.

– _Et après il reste 5 min avant la dé-transformation, ton kwami t'as rien expliquer ou quoi ?_

– _Euh, il faut croire que j'avais trop hâte de commencer pour l'écouter._

– Tu vois, Ally, ton véritable amour ne sait pas écouter ce qu'on lui dit.

– Austin, avoue que tu aurais fait la même, fit remarqué Dez, c'est juste la jalousie qui te fait parler»

Mais le rouquin décida, comme la latino-américaine, d'arrêter de parler au vu du regard de son meilleur ami.

« _Cette fille est géniale, elle est follement génial_ , dit Adrien en regardant

– Oh mon dieu, il est trop mignon, dit Ally son visage s'adoucissant.

– Pas tant que ça, grogna Austin sous le rire de leurs amis»

Mais encore une fois, dans le fond, il avait trouvait la scène adorable. Mais il allait pas se laisser dire du bien de son rival. Heureusement leurs deux amis ont décidé de partir et de revenir plus tard en voyant que la fille était occupé, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pas à les entendre se moquer de sa jalousie.

« Mon rival est un personnage de dessin-animé, j'y arrive toujours pas à y croire»

« _Il a raison, si j'avais capturer l'akuma de cœur de pierre, tout cela se serait terminer. Je suis vraiment pas faites pour être une super-héroïne,_ se dévalorisa Ladybug.

– _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est faux, parce que sans toi cette fille ne serait plus là. Alors reprends toi, sans nous ils y arriveront pas. Et ça on va leur prouver, fais moi confiance d'accord !_ l'encouragea le super-héro en tenant l'héroïne par les épaules.

– _D'accord,_ répondit-elle en lui offrant un léger sourire.

– Awww, qu'ils sont trop mignons ! Se sont vraiment des âme-sœurs, dit la brune.

– Pff, je croyais qu'il était ton véritable amour, continua Austin dont on sentait toujours la jalousie au son de sa voix.

– Adrien est peut-être mon véritable amour, mais Marinette est son âme-sœur comme toi tu es le bien, répondit simplement Ally»

Ally avait dit cela sans se détourna son regard de la télé. Mais cela fut suffisant pour faire flotter le cœur d'Austin.

C'est une des choses qu'il trouvait extraordinaire avec Ally, peut importe combien de temps passé, il continue de ressentir les mêmes sensations de quand il venait de la rencontrer.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il l'as considérer comme son âme-sœur.

« Tu penses que je suis ton âme-sœur ? demanda-t-il quand même, timidement.

– Bien sûre ! s'exclama la brune en se tournant vers son copain, Tu es le garçon le plus géniale que je connaisse, gentil et courageux. Un peu comme Adrien, bien qu'Adrien et moi on est le même humour. Mais mon cœur t'appartient qu'à toi.

– Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Ally, dit-il en mettant son bras autour de sa copine qui se retourna regarder son épisode»

Maintenant qu'Adrien n'était plus un rival, Austin devait avouer qu'il était un personnage attachant. Et puis la série avait l'air pas mal aussi. Le blond commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa petite-amie aime tant la série. Et puis sa copine avait raison, les deux personnages sont vraiment des âme-sœur.

* * *

Fin de la première version à toute suite pour la seconde ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la deuxième version ^^.

* * *

Austin attendait Ally. Elle devait rentrer aujourd'hui, elle et son père étaient partis voir de la famille. La jeune fille avait pas mal manqué au blond, mais aussi à leurs deux autres amis. Alors avec eux, il attendait la brune.

Le blond avait déjà quelques idées d'endroits où il pourrait l'emmener, il pourrait même regarder les nuages avec elle si cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, passer du temps avec la fille de ses rêves et même de sa vie.

Finalement la jeune fille et son père arrivèrent à leur maison, Austin, Dez et Trish étant entrés grâce à la clé de secours. Ally se rua carrément dans la maison et Austin pensa pendant une seconde que c'était parce qu'il lui avait manqué.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage du jeune adulte. Austin ouvrit grand les bras, prêt à serrer dans ses bras sa petite-amie. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil ses deux meilleurs amis rouler leurs yeux avec un petit sourire.

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite, aucun des trois invités ne l'avait prévu. La jeune fille passa sous le bras de son petit-ami, le surprenant, et prit ensuite la télécommande et alluma la télé.

Austin était complètement choqué. Il se retourna vers ses amis qui étaient en train de retenir un éclat de rire, de manière plus ou moins discrète.

Une fois la télé allumée, une musique de générique de dessin animé retentit dans l'appartement. Austin n'y croyait pas, Ally l'avait évité pour un dessin animé ?

«Aaah, heureuse de te revoir mon véritable amour, tu m'as manqué, dit la brune devant l'apparition d'un garçon blond à l'écran»

Le blond sentit son cerveau se stopper en entendant les mots "véritable amour". Comment ça son véritable amour ? Et lui dans tout ça ?

«Quand on était en voyage, commença le père de la jeune fille, se disant qu'il devait une explication au petit-ami de sa fille, Ally a vu une série nommé Miraculous Ladybug, elle en est devenue fan. Et surtout du personnage principal masculin nommé Adrien, elle n'arrête pas de l'appeler son véritable amour»

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux face à l'explication de l'aîné. Il s'était fait voler sa copine par un personnage de dessin animé !

Il retourna son regard vers la fille qui hantait chacune de ses pensées depuis quelques années maintenant. Il n'allait pas se laisser voler la fille de ses rêves par une personne qui n'était même pas réelle ! Il était Austin Moon, après tout, il n'était pas du genre à laisser partir Ally sans rien faire.

Alors le jeune homme s'avança et se mit devant la télé. Avant qu'il ne put dire un mot, il sentit un coussin lui atterrir à la figure avec une injection d'aller autre part que devant la télé de manière peu polie.

Connaissant sa meilleure amie, Austin partit bien vite de sa position. Ally énervée n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il vit le rouquin et la latino-américaine le regarder, secoués d'un fou rire. Le blond les adorait en temps normal, mais là tout de suite, il se demandait à quoi ils servaient.

Mais enfin il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ses deux prétendus amis. Il devait repartir à l'attaque.

Le blond changea donc de stratégie. Au lieu de se mettre devant la télé, il s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Il la prit par la taille pour l'amener près de lui, et commença alors à donner de rapides bisous dans son cou. Heureusement que le père d'Ally était parti défaire les valises. Le blond se voyait mal faire ce genre de choses devant le père de sa copine.

Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement et aussi son plus grand désarroi, la jeune fille le repoussa. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Ally ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Le jeune homme essaya encore une fois.

« Austin, pas maintenant ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Tu ne vois pas que mon véritable amour est en train de combattre son garde du corps ! »

Austin était de plus en plus désespéré. Si même les bisous dans le cou la laissaient indifférente ! Que faire maintenant ?

Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voyait la fille de ses rêves regarder un autre garçon, même s'il venait d'un dessin-animé. En plus cet Adrien n'était pas si génial. Enfin en vérité, il trouvait qu'il était assez classe, surtout son attaque, mais ça il ne l'avouerait pas. Il avait sa fierté, après tout.

Finalement, le blond ne put qu'observer sa petite-amie regarder son dessin animé. Et bien qu'elle regardait avec une magnifique lueur dans les yeux un autre garçon, plus ou moins, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ignore, il ne pouvait être fâché contre elle. Elle était si belle quand elle était passionnée.

« _Salut_ , dit Adrien en rougissant dans la télé.

– _S-Salut_ , répondit Ladybug rougissant, faisant rougir encore plus le jeune homme.

– Oh mon dieu, il est trop mignon, dit Ally, son visage s'adoucissant.

– Pas tant que ça, grogna Austin sous le rire de leurs amis»

Mais encore une fois, dans le fond, il avait trouvé la scène adorable. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser dire du bien de son rival. Heureusement leurs deux amis avaient décidé de partir et de revenir plus tard en voyant que la fille était occupée, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas à les entendre se moquer de sa jalousie.

« Mon rival est un personnage de dessin animé, j'y arrive toujours pas à y croire. »

« _Tu as son sourire_ , dirent les personnages de la série.

– Awww, qu'ils sont trop mignons ! Ce sont vraiment des âmes-sœurs, dit la brune.

– Pff, je croyais qu'il était ton véritable amour, continua Austin dont on sentait toujours la jalousie au son de sa voix.

– Adrien est peut-être mon véritable amour, mais Marinette est son âme-sœur comme toi tu es la mienne, répondit simplement Ally. »

Ally avait dit cela sans détourner son regard de la télé. Mais cela fut suffisant pour faire flotter le cœur d'Austin.

C'était une des choses qu'il trouvait extraordinaire avec Ally, peu importe combien de temps passait, il continuait de ressentir les mêmes sensations que quand il venait de la rencontrer.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il la considérait comme son âme-sœur.

« Tu penses que je suis ton âme-sœur ? demanda-t-il quand même, timidement.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama la brune en se tournant vers son copain. Tu es le garçon le plus génial que je connaisse, gentil et courageux. Un peu comme Adrien, bien qu'Adrien et moi on ait le même humour. Mais mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi.

– Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Ally, dit-il en mettant son bras autour de sa copine qui se retourna regarder son épisode. »

Maintenant qu'Adrien n'était plus un rival, Austin devait avouer qu'il était un personnage attachant. Et puis la série avait l'air pas mal aussi. Le blond commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa petite-amie aimait tant la série.

* * *

Voilà en espérant que cela vous a plût ^^ une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
